


An essay on the proper use of ties

by artaline



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Episode s02e14: The Stanchurian Candidate, Friendship, Illustrations, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artaline/pseuds/artaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Pines twins discuss mind-control ties</p>
            </blockquote>





	An essay on the proper use of ties

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wanted to draw a comic, but than it turned out mostly being a wall of text, so I just went with an illustrated fic. Hopefully there are not many embarrassing mistakes.

\- Mind control ties? Wow, Ford, you really did a number on that one.

\- Fuck off, Sanchez.

\- Oh, Fordy, I know you can do *blurp* better than that. But, seriously, giving those to twelve year old – wow.

\- I am not going to defend myself to you, Rick. Dipper is a good boy and he promised to use them responsibly.

\- Okay, yeah, but let me ask you just a couple of questions. Does the tie affect all body movements or only voluntary ones?

\- All, of course, otherwise it would be impossible to make the subject breath correctly during the speech.

\- Thought so. Now, if I would kill the “master” during performance, would the “slave” die because he wouldn’t be able to breathe? Or rather because his heart would stop?

\- Oh… Yes, I think.

\- WHAT? - reacted Stanley, - So you gave them a murder weapon? 

\- Stan, chill, you can use basically anything as a weapon, like-like, you can use the same ties to just strangle someone, so, that’s not the point. Plus, the same breathing “bug” means it can used be for fucking emergency CPR, thus, making it a “feature”.

\- Oh, - the twins said in unison.

\- Okay, some more questions. What would happen to a “slave”, if I put the “master” tie on the stone? Would the system work with other species? What if I put the ties not around the neck, but, I dunno, an arm?

\- Stone wouldn’t work, ‘cause initial synchronization wouldn’t occur. Other species… That depends. Theoretically, any life form with neural system similar to ours should be able to use them. The signal is better if the tie is closer to the head, so if you’ll put it anywhere else, the connection will be weaker, the subject will be able to fight the influence.

\- What if “master” and “slave” have ties on- on different body parts?

\- Em, - Ford visibly shuddered, - I don’t want to know, to be honest.

\- Damn, Ford, you fucking invent good things for all the wrong reasons. Now get your ass over here and give me your hand. I’m gonna show you guys how to utilize the shit out of these ties.

**Author's Note:**

> This work [on Tumblr](http://artaline.tumblr.com/post/127894378133/an-essay-on-the-proper-use-of-ties)


End file.
